Love at first sight?
by EOLoveIsTrueLove
Summary: Elliot fianlly realises that Olivia is his one true love


Elliot Stabler sat at his desk with his head in his hands wondering what he did to make Kathy want a devorse.He looked up at Olivia Benson sitting in her chair accross from him wondring if the fight that he and Kathy had was because of the time Elliot's car broke down a he stayed at Olivias but he swore nothing had happened between the two of them.Did she believe him?He had ever right not to...I mean she would admit that she had become jeolous of Olivia at times because she was attactive,young,smart,funny and not to mention Elliot spent every minute of everyday with Olivia!Olivia walked up to Elliot and laid her hand on his shoulder... 

"Its not your fault El"she said as Elliot looked up at her .His eyes were blood red.Oliva got tears in her eyes.She didn't want to see Elliot like this.He was the man she loved,but she knew he loved Kathy and his kids more than anything in the world.She kept it locked up inside of her waiting for the day she could tell him,but ever sine he and Kathy broke up she has felt bad...

"Yes it is Liv:Elliot said as he got up to go get a cup of coffee.

"Elliot!Quit blaming yourself for this.She has no clue what shes lost.Your the perfect man..smart,funny,and pretty hot if you ask me"She said with a smirk on her face!"She didnt see that you really care and love her!"

A SLiENCE WENT THOUGH THE ROOM

"Liv?"Elliot said trying to quit blaming his self and make a joke

"Yeah?"Liv said not believeing he was smiling.

"Am I really hot?"Elliot said putting his arm over Olivias shouldrs.

''Calm down cowboy,your my partner"Olivia said as she pushed him away in a playful matter!

"Oh Liv you know im just joking!"

"Good"Liv said just a Fin and Munch walked in!

"Whats up boys?Liv said kicking Elliot in the leg.They have been playing since they met but she always played hard to get!

"Im tried...Im tried and pretty much Im tired"Fin said as he sat at his desk

"Arn't we all?"Munch asked with a smirk on his face.

Caption Cragen walkd in sending Olivia and Elliot to the crime scene and Fin and Munch to the computers.

As Olivia and Elliot got out of the car Elliot put his hand on Olivias hand.She looked up and smiled...

"Thanks for everything Liv.You've been here for me though everything"Elliot said noticeing Olivia was blushing.Just then the officer walked up.

"Det.Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Det.Olivia Benson.SVU"Elliot introduced as he and Olivia showed thier bages to the fellow officer.They pushed out thier note pads and began jotting down anything the officer had said.

"Rape.Between the ages of 15 and 17.Hit in the head with a brick..ah 2 witnesses.They said they heard something in the park so they came out o check.The perp ran off.There they are"The officr said as he pointed to two teenage girls.

"Hello i'm Det.Benson and this is Det.Stabler."Olivia introduced before Elliot had the time to even say anything.

"Me and my friend were in our dorm an we heard screaming but we ignored it..until we heard it again but loudder.We ran out to see what was going on and thats when he ran off..and she was laying thiere"One of the teenagers said as she began to cry."What if we would of came out the first time?Would she of been alive?"

"Im not sure"Olivia said as she looked over at her partner"

"Can you descibe the guy you saw?"

"Tall,white,averge weight,and he had a big tattoo on his leg..I think it was a dragon"The older girl said looking back at her friend crying.

"Can you descibe him to a sketch artist?"

"Yes"They replied.

"Thank you for your help"Elliot said walking back to his car with Olivia.

As Olivia turned around two gun shots came.One hit her.

"Oliviaaaa!Nooo!Dont do this to me,Olivia,baby,come on!Elliot yelled as he picked her up and drove her to the hospitle.

From the backseat he heard her crying and sobbing!

"No this can't be happening"Elliot thought to his self.

As they arrived to the hospitle he start yelling for a doctor.One of the doctors came out and put Olivia in to a bed.

"What is her name?"

"Um Olivia Benson"Elliot said not knowing what to do.

"Are you any relation?"

"No but-"Elliot couldn't finsh his sentence as they pushed him away telling him he need to stay in the waiting room!

Elliot called Capt and they all rushed down to the hospitle.

1 hour later the doctor walked out and before anybody could even breathe Elliot was asking if she was okay!

Yes sir.She will be fine.Would you like to go see her?"

"Of course"Elliot rush back to Olivia's room!

"Olivia baby are you okay?"

"Elliot?"Olivia asked.

"What?"

"Quit calling me baby"Olivia said leaning in to give him a hug.

"I thought I had lost you and I was going to die without you.You mean the world to me Olivia and I will never let you slip away."Ellot exclaimed as he put his hand on Olivia face tracing her lips.

"Elliot...I love you"Olivia said putting her hand on Elliots hand.

"...I love you too Liv..."Elliot said just as she leaning in to kiss him."I always have"

Just then Fin,Munch and Cragen walk in with Elliots kid following them!

"How did you get here kids?"Elliot asked looking conserned.

"Uncle Fin called us when he noticed that it was time school got out"Maureen relied,

"So thats what $200 dollors?"Fin asked Munch.

"What?"Olivia asked as Fin and Cragen handed $200 dollors to Munch.

"We were betting on the day that Eliot would reliese that he loved you"Fin replied."And this was Munch's bet"

"Daddy?"Lizzie asked.

"Can Olivia be our new mommy?"

Olivia started laughing and Elliot looked at her.

"I don't know do you want to?"Elliot asked Olivia.

Just then the doctor walked in and told them Olivia could go home but needed someone there with her.

"She can stay with us!"Dicky exclaimed.

"Do you want to?"Elliot asked her,hopeing she would say yes.?

"Sure"

That night Elliot thought really hard about want Lizzie said at the hospile about Olivia being thier new mommy.  
The next morning Olivia woke up to the smell of fresh cooked bacon and eggs!

"Hey kids!"Olivia said wipeing her eyes trying to wake up.

"Hey Liv!"They all said with a smirk on thier faces.

"Whats going on El?''Olivia knew somthing was up but what?

"Nothing..."Elliot replied staring at Livs night gown.

"What?''

"I um like that outfit your wearing!"Elliot said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Why...cuz its a short dress?I had nothing eles clean so yeah what ever but what is up with everyone this morning?"Liv teased.

"Just go get dressed so we can go to the park with the kids.Unless you wanna wear that?"Elliot said as Olivia walked back to the room and he watched her every movement.."Damn..Im lucky!"He said as he saw her look back at him with a smile.

"What did you just say Elliot Stabler?"She asked looking back at him.

"Nothing and its Det.Elliot Stabler to you ma'am"

She ran for Elliot trying to hit him but he grabbed her and kissed her.It lasted for enternitys..okay a few minutes but it was what Olivia always wanted..Elliot too!

A half and hour later they were all in the car on the way to the park.When they got there Fin,Munch,Casey,and Cragen were already there with food and drinks waiting for them.As they got out of the car Olivia jumped on Elliots back at he carried her to the bench and they started kissing again..

"Ewww.Daddy and Liv sitting in a tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"Lizzie sang as Liva dn Elliot broke the kiss.

They all walked up to Fin,Munch and Cragen and sat down.They started eating when everyone looked at Elliot and Olivia and started smiling.

"Okay I give up Elliot.Please tell me whats going on?"Olivia asked trying to not laugh at Lizzie and Dicky fighting over a peice of pie.

Elliot grabbed Olivias hand a pulled her out of her seat.He got down on one knee and said...

"Olivia Benson,we have known each other for 8 years and I have loved you every minute of every day you walk though the doors at work so will you marry me and be the mother of my childern?"Elliot purposed

"Yes Elliot!Yes!"She accepted as she leaned down and gave him the biggest hug he had ever had.They kissed for a couple minutes when Maureen said...

"So whens the wedding..Mom?"Maureen ran up to Olivia when she saw the smile on Liv's face when she called her mom!

"I love you"She said to the kids and back to Elliot.

"Did you all know about this all long?"Olivia asked looking at everyone.

"Well Elliot finilly relised that he wanted to marry you this morning and he called us all so...Yeah we did."Munch said as he gave Olivia a hug.

"Congrates girl!"Fin said giving Olivia a hug.

"Congradulations Mr. and Mrs.Stabler"Cragen said as he gave Elliot and Olivia a hug.

"Don?"Olivia asked

"Yeah Liv"?

"Will you do me the honors of walking me down the isle?"

"Yes!Of course Liv!Thank you!"

"And Casey would you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes Liv!"Casey said giving Liv the biggist hug!

* * *

4 weeks later they got married and Liv had an something to tell everyone!

"Everyone I have something I need to tell you all...its very important!"She said as she went over to Elliot and grabbed his arms and put them around her.

"Im haveing a baby!"She yelled!

"Oh my god!Wow!When did you find out?"Kathleen asked?

"This morning"

"Honey..I love you"Elliot said as he tuned her aroung so he could see her face.

"I will always love you!

"I love you too baby!"She said smiling.

"Hey I can't call you baby but you can call me baby?"Elliot said teaseing her!

"I can call you what ever I want...is thee a problem with that?"

"No not at all baby!"He said as they began to kis but this more pasionate than ever before...

**PS:I hope you liked It.Its alot better than my first one but not the best!**


End file.
